


Countdown

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a plan to save his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by two icons [](http:)showing at my journal.

Two days since SG-1 first arrived on the planet to do the evaluation, and two hours since Sam and Teal'c had gone without answering their last check-in. Minutes that felt like forever since Jack had been ambushed and radioed Daniel to get home.

Daniel had his own ideas of how to best go about that.

What little he'd heard from Jack's radio had told him enough about the identity of the attackers. The temple had already told him why they were here. He'd previously translated some of the modern graffiti on the wall where he now placed the explosive putty. Living on a different planet, they arrived through the Stargate to pay homage to Xolotl. SG-1's visit ended up coinciding with their arrival to pay tribute.

Bad timing was becoming a habit with SG-1.

If Daniel had only been able to figure out the solar calendar as it related to this planet's cycle in time, maybe there would've been time to warn his team.

Too late now.

Confronting the natives was out. He doubted explaining Xolotl's twin, Quetzalcoatl, was best buds with his grandfather would help much. Neither would noting human sacrifice was frowned upon in Earth traditions of the religion. As far as he knew, some Goa'uld had stolen the giant aliens' shtick and imposed it on this people. After all, Hathor had shown up in Mexico.

Words would not work. Action was needed. A sign from "the gods."

The graffiti and the iconographs these people kept prominently displayed gave clues to their corrupted beliefs. The violent destruction of their temple should be taken as deity wrath over the capture of SG-1. Daniel would bet his life on it. He bit his lip as he steadied his hand on the charge. He only worried about betting his friends'.

As he set the final explosive, his fingers paused over the old stones that held secrets of the race of giant aliens. He remembered a few years ago how upset he'd been at the thought of abandoning Heliopolis before it slipped into the alien sea. He had been willing to risk his own life for the knowledge to be gained. Now, despite the chamber full of insights to the race that hosted Nick Ballard, Daniel had no regrets.

He'd made the decision at Jack's choked off cry through the radio speaker.

Instead of rushing towards the Stargate as Jack had likely intended, Daniel had doubled back to the temple. He'd passed unseen where large warriors guarded Sam and Teal'c–still alive, thankfully–waiting for the rest of their party to rejoin them. Too many for Daniel to tackle alone. The people would want their sacrifice, relieved they had strangers to slaughter instead of their own. Perhaps this way they would discover they need slaughter no one.

He knew this would work; he hoped this would work.

Leaving the temple, he hid in the forest, listening for the group's approach. Their shadows neared his hiding place. He spotted familiar green amongst the procession. Jack, bloody, but still alive, was trussed next to the others. Daniel held his breath and flicked the safety off his pistol. His other hand held the detonator.

The seconds ticked away as Daniel timed it. Too close, his team could be hurt; too far, his "message" could be misinterpreted. Daniel flipped the toggle.

Almost there. His finger was steady over the button.

Now.

Fin.


End file.
